A change of Heart, A change of thought
by ClankerChick
Summary: Percy is left with a new challenge to bring back and determin the two young demi-gods.


A change of heart, a change of thought

_Chapter 1_

Percy's p.o.v

Today, was probably the worst day that that a 12 year old demi-god can have. First, I get attacked by a very angry and familiar Minotaur. I thought that he was ugly the first time, but boy I was wrong. Luckily I was with Annabeth. She can disappear with her Yankees cap, and she can be very scary sometimes. She gets this crazy look in her eye like she wants to pillage a village. Her cap was gift from her mom. But back to the story, second thing that ruined my day. Mid terms was today and because of my ADHD and my dyslexia Wait for it... I flunked. The one thing that can always make things better for me is the water. I guess that I get that after my dad, since he is Poseidon the god of the sea. So as soon as the end bell rang I made my way to the pool got into my swim trunks and did a cannon ball into the pool (swan dives are for woosies ). I swam for some minutes without surfacing, because I can breathe underwater. When I thought I saw something though I was not sure if it was my dyslexia or if someone or something is in the pool. I snuck to the pool deck and uncapped riptide. Then I slipped into the pool without a second glance. There was that movement again, this time I willed the water to trap what's or who in the pool. If it is a mortal they'll probably think they were trapped in the current of the ride and saw me as a weirdo with a stick trying to hit them so either way it's going to work out. Just then I heard an ear piercing scream and I saw a girl. She looked only one or two years younger than me, she was trying to free herself from the current. I was impressed how good she can swim; I guess that I got distracted because the water suddenly stopped and the girl who was screaming swam forward without knowing the water stopped and she swam right into me.

"Ahhhh!!! Who are you!" said the girl

"I'm Percy who are you"

"I'm Leah, now, why are you trying to kill me. I'm just going for a swim! And why do you have a sword" screamed Leah

"Who says I have sword"

"I do, and don't call me crazy if you deny it. So many people have called me crazy. And who are you percy to say that you don't have a sword when it's right in front of me"

"It's a stick" I yelled

"It's a sword" she cried

"Stick"

"Sword"

"Stick"

"Sword"

"Stick"

"Stick"

"Sword" uh dang you got me"

"Mama didn't raise no fool"

"So **Leah** how old are you" she looked 11 so I was curious. 

"I'm ten, I know I look eleven though, you?"Says Leah

"Twelve" I think I answered it a little fast though because it took her a while to say something

"Percy, why did you do that to me" she questioned

"Who said that I did that to you" this girl is starting to question too much.

"Hello, you're the only one in the pool. Besides me of course......but I haven't moved water in soo long I don't think that I can do it anymore."

"WHAT!!!!!!! YOU CAN DO THAT TOO!!!"

"Ya, don't yell at me though. My mom does enough of that" After that she got really quiet.

" I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you don't like you're mom."

"Step mom. My real mom got married after my dad left her and before she died.... but at least my sister is supportive."

"Wait you're sister!!! This is great Chiron is going to be so pumped that I got two daughters of Poseidon!!"

"Just one though. My sister can't move water, but horses like us both, wait. Who is Po0skjdn."

"Oh, you're sister isn't a daughter of Poseidon here say it with me po-si-den. That's how you say it"

"Ya, but who is he?"

So for the next hour and so I explained who and what Poseidon has done.

"Wait, what's your sister's name?" That's like the only thing that I don't know about her, we talked so much. Though I didn't tell her that we're brother and sister.

"Ashleigh, I think that you would really like her. She's really pretty, though she doesn't like any boys. She helps out with girls all the time though."

"I would like to meet her if you like... to see if she's like you, special." Wow that was acquired... " I should tell you though they have a special name for people like you though. It's a half blood or demi-god."

"Cool"

**Part 2**

**A new friend, a new experience**

Ashleigh's p.o.v.

Today I decided to go to my forest. That's right I said my forest, one day I was wondering around when I suddenly had a feeling that I turn to the left than left and right again and then left. And I found it, my own personal heaven. I know that it sounds cheesy but it's true, OK even that sounded cheesy but anyway. I found this place when I was six, a year after I was adopted to my new family. They were soo kind to take me under their wing and not treat me like a loner like everyone else has. My litte sister is probably the coolest kid in the world, she's sweet kind loves the outdoors, but loves the water more. I think that there's something that she isn't telling because when she came and told me to come home I didn't believe her because she seemed more excited than she usually does. She also said that she had something to tell me but she wouldn't tell me there and that scared me because she always tells me everything about what's going on. Today it was different, when she wasn't looking I grabbed my bow and arrow (I'm surprising good at archery, and all wildlife loves me) and slung it over my back.

"Leah, please please tell me where we're going I'm the older one so you need to tell me now" I demanded. I didn't like not knowing what or where we're going especially in my forest ( there I go again with the **my** thing)

"Don't worry ash he's really nice"

That did it for me. "What! No! I am not going to go see any boy right now!!" ( look who's the 12 year old now)

"But-"

"NO!!!. We are going home right now" Just then I heard a twig snap. 20 feet away from us, coming from the east side, how I know that I do not know. And probably never will. Good he's just walking but I'm not going to take that chance. I've been attacked by too many monsters and creeps to let my sister to be sucked into that world because of me. "Shhhh, someone coming hide behind that tree and don't come out yet.."

"But-" she always has to argue doesn't she.

"no. Now stay!" 10 feet now.

I snuck around the perimeter that **he** was walking and climbed the tree until I could see everything, my sister. Good she actually did what I said (this time) and the boy. Dang that boy is HOT! _Uggh stop it Ashleigh this is not like you, he is a no good waste of time _But HOT AS THE SUN BABY! _Calm down calm down why am I talking to myself again and again and STOP!!_ Concentrate you can do this just don't kill him.

Just at that very moment I shot my first arrow, it hit its target down to the millimetre. The guy was so surprised that he was so still that for once I thought that I missed my mark and accidently killed him. But no after a couple of seconds I had realized what had happened and took the arrow out of his shirt sleeve. The power of the arrow went right through the fabric and pinned him to the ground and that was why he was so still. The arrow didn't even graze him, not even the slightest. He wasn't worth the effort for me to make the arrow hit him. Just as he got up I shot two more arrows and completly pinned him to the ground. Doesn't he look pathetic, trying soo hard to get up. _Who are you kidding he looks so cute. With his hair shaking back and forth, and that strained look on his face. Ugh so hot!...._What am I thinking did that actually happen to me again. This guy is so not healthy for me, Oh I almost forgot about my littleprisoner there. I jumped down from the tree with such grace that even I was shocked. If you were there you would have seen that priceless look on his face like _" oh crap this girls going to kill me " face. _

"Who are you?" asked the boy

"How creative, I'm Ashleigh. You're not a monster?"

"No, I'm like your sister-"

"Half sister. I was adopted by her family. But that brings me back to that question Who. Are. You?"

"I'm a boy who is pinned to the ground and who would like to be let up." I fought back a giggle and tried to look menacing and took the arrows out but kept one loaded in my bow just to make sure he wouldn't hurt Leah or Me. Though I didn't care about me as long as Leah is and always will be safe. Man though those sea green eyes are soo gorgeous, why does it feel like I'm lost at sea. And even more strange than that I like it.

"No funny business." I threatened .

Just then Leah out of nowhere shot out behind the tree and ran into what's his name ya Percy's arms. I got so tensed I amost **almost** let go of the arrow.

"Ashleigh what did you do to Percy?! He's the boy who's like me"

"WHAT!!! OH MY GOD!-"

"gods"

"Whatever"

"I'm soooooo sorry I had no idea, it's just that I've been attacked so many times with nothing to defend myself" I started to cry at that point. It was so embarrassing "or way worse Leah!. I have no idea what I would do without her. Oh "**gods" **I'm a mess. I'm so sorry." (sigh)

Just then I felt arms being wrapped around me but they were bigger than Leah's so I knew it was Percy. He started to pat my head, and treated me like a five year old so I shook him off and I heard a muttered voice of Leah's saying "I told she didn't like boys" good old ( well young) Leah always looking out for me.

"Please don't. I'm not a kid" as I wiped a tear from my eye. Percy started walking away "Hey, where are we going to go?"

He didn't turn "To Camp"

Leah Giggled. I gave her a death glare and started walking after Percy. "Percy!, wait up. What about us?"

"You're coming too. Don't worry Ashleigh you'll be safe there. There's a boarder that protects us" That makes me feel soo much better. (note sarcasm)

"Cool" said Leah

"Leah, do you have any other vacab besides "cool"?"Asked Percy

"No, not really" said Leah as her face turned tomato red. Again she giggled; I think she has a crush on Percy.

So, on we walked (not all the way though we took a couple cabs, Percy used some weird sort of money that I can't remember the name.) from New York to long beach. Somehow I feel like this place is home and that I've been here before, I feel safe and that doesn't really happen to me very often. After a while of walking we came to a huge entrance with ancient Greek spelled on it. Somehow I knew what it said "Welcome to camp half blood" I muttered under my breath. Percy seemed shocked that I knew what it said.  
"How did you do that?" asked Percy

"Do What?" This is really starting to become a guessing game.

"Read the letters in Ancient Greek" He sounded amazed that I can read Greek.

"I don't know. But I have ADHD and dyslexia, but, so does Leah. Why? Please tell me I'm not like Leah, oh nothing personal to you guys but I'm just me. I'm not special, I'm not like you. I can't move water and the only thing weird about me is that I love archery. All wild life love me and I can't stay away from the forest" I got that stinging feeling in my eyes that told me that the tears would follow soon after.

Then the thing that I really wanted came, Leah, the closest thing that I have to a family hugged me and told me that everything would be o.k. But that wasn't what made me feel better. The thing is that sometimes, it's hard to believe that I'm the older one, and that I should be looking after her, and not the opposite. At that moment I heard hooves coming towards us, automaticity I got into a defensive stance with my bow drawn.

"Chiron!" Percy screamed so loud that I almost screamed myself.

"Who is that?" I asked

Percy replied with a huge grin on his almost too smug face "That's Chiron, The camp director."

To be continued....


End file.
